Zerbeting Thundercracker
by LGTracy
Summary: Bayverse - EllieWorld, Children of Megatron plotline. Takes place after Tears of a Spymaster. Thundercracker has unified to Ellie and took her to the Martian moon for a honeymoon. There, she introduces him to a unique new sensation. Rated M for mentions of after-effects of intimacy.


_**Disclaimer:** Transformers is the property of Hasbro and whoever they've sold the license to. "Zerbet" is a term coined by Bill Cosby during his long running sit-com; "The Cosby Show." It describes a raspberry blown against another's skin to produce a "fart" like sound. Ellie is my original character and the plot is my intellectual property. Use of either without permission OR acknowledgment is strictly forbidden. (If you want to use them, ask or give proper credit.) No infringement was implied or intended. No financial gain has been received._

**A/N:**_ Read an article online about Tempest Bledsoe's new role and this scene with Bill Cosby and Keisha Knight Pulliam's character, Rudi, popped into my head. Just had to honor them and explore the idea that a Seeker might actually be able to overload without a direct interface. Hope you enjoy. As always, R/R and let me know how I can improve. Tracy_

Zerbet-ing Thundercracker

Ellie awoke curled beneath Thundercracker's protective form. She was sore all over and swore that it would take at least a week for her to close her legs again. He had interfaced with her practically non-stop since he brought her to Phobos; determined to cement his place in her heart as her first mech. The only way she was able to get him to take a break was when she promised he'd be her first Seeker. It seemed to mollify him enough that he was able to regain some of his processors.

She stretched and gasped at the protest of her muscles. Determined, she rolled over onto her back and looked up at her own reflection in his canopy. Gently, she reached up and rubbed it in an attempt to wake the large mech. She heard his engine rumble in pleasure in response. Frustrated that it didn't work, she let out an exasperated breath. She watched in amazement as he shuttered at the tickling sensation of her breath.

Well, who knew his canopy was so sensitive, she thought as an idea popped into her head. Smiling wickedly, she leaned up and pressed her lips against the glass.

Thundercracker was slowly coming out of his overload induced recharge to pleasant sensations against his canopy. He purred happily as his newly unified mate gently stimulated his canopy with her hands and organic oral port. He gasped through his intakes when he felt her bite at him with her blunt dentas then sooth the spot with a lick. He could not help the shutter that wracked his frame when she blew a breath across the now wet spot.

Groaning, he reached beneath himself to hold her closer to his canopy, making certain his claws didn't scratch her delicate skin. He would pleasure her completely in a moment; right now, he just couldn't bring himself to pull her away from her task.

A nudge at their new bond indicated she was truly enjoying herself. Satisfied, he almost missed the tendril of humor that slid along as well. If he had allowed either of her other two unifieds to come along, he would have realized that humor was most likely going to be at his expense, and he was about to be in trouble.

The feeling of her mouth against his canopy remained pleasant, until she blew against him.

The squeal he released as he jumped up to a sitting position, still clasping her to his chest could have shattered crystal. The vibration she had sent through him with that one simple act was unbelievable . . . it tickled!

Ellie leaned back against his hand and looked up at her new unified with concern. He had brought his optics back online and was staring down at her in bewilderment. Cautiously, she opened her bond with him and relaxed when she couldn't feel any sort of pain associated with the action. Curious about his reaction, she did it again.

He squealed and threw himself over backwards, thrashing against the floor in his glee. "Wha . . . wha . . . what was th . . . that?" he asked on a stutter.

"Zerbet," she said simply as she did it again.

He roared with laughter as the raspberry against the sensitive glass of his canopy sent ticklish tingles directly to his neural net. It wasn't long before he had overloaded from the sensation and was again in recharge.

When Thundercracker onlined again some time later, he felt the weight of his mate on his chassis. Onlining his optics, he looked down at her and saw she had wrapped herself in a thick robe and was sleeping on his chest, just below his spark chamber. He covered her with his hand and watched as she sleepily raised her head to look at him.

"Do that again," he asked with a smile.

Ellie laughed heartily as she crawled down his chest to his canopy. The zerbet was just as effective in overloading him just as quickly each additional time she did it.


End file.
